1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device is formed by adhering a pair of substrates formed of a light transmission material by a sealing material and charging liquid crystal in a gap (cell gap) between such substrates. Examples of a method of charging liquid crystal in a cell gap include a vacuum injection method and a dripping injection method.
The vacuum injection method is a method of adhering a pair of substrates except a liquid crystal injection hole and, thereafter, evacuating the inside of the cell gap so as to inject liquid crystal from the liquid crystal injection hole by a pressure difference. In this method, while the liquid crystal device is enlarged, a liquid crystal injection time is increased.
The dripping injection method which is recently used is a method of applying a frame-shaped sealing material on the surface of one of a pair of substrates which face each other so as to surround a liquid crystal display region, dripping liquid crystal in the frame of the sealing material, just thereafter, overlapping the other substrate, and curing the sealing material so as to perform sealing. In this method, a liquid crystal injection time is shorter than that of the vacuum injection method.
Meanwhile, in this dripping injection method, by the contact between the uncured sealing material and the liquid crystal, resin or additive components contained in the seal material are eluted in the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal is contaminated, and the deterioration of the display quality of the liquid crystal device, such as display unevenness or alignment abnormality, occurs.
In order to solve this problem, in JP-A-2006-30439, an annular partition wall having the same height as a gap between substrates is formed on one substrate, a seal material (sealing material) is applied in an annular groove provided in the partition wall, and the other substrate is adhered, such that the seal material is prevented from being penetrated into the liquid crystal injection side.
However, in the structure of the dripping injection method of JP-A-2006-30439, when the substrates are adhered, the seal material may flow from the partition wall so as to overhang to the liquid crystal injection side, and the uncured seal material and the liquid crystal may be brought into contact with each other.
In the dripping injection method and the vacuum injection method, even in the seal material which overhangs to the liquid crystal injection side and is cured, if the curing operation is insufficient or with the elapse of time, resin or additive components contained in the seal material may be eluted little by little in the contract portion between the cured seal material and the liquid crystal, and thus the liquid crystal may be contaminated.